The Quat Came Back
by Kaori
Summary: In celebration of over 500 reviews I wrote this little song parody. For those of you who REALLY like Quatre, don't kill me when you read it or just don't read and save yourself the aggrivation. Everyone else, enoy!


The Quat Came Back

Kaori: WOOO HOOOOO!!!! Over 500 reviews people, yeah!

Ayamachi: [looks up from the Ranma ½ manga he's reading] Nanda? Already?

Kaori: [eyes sparkling] You like me, you really like me!

Machigai: So what are you going to do to celebrate?

Kaori: [thinks] Song parody!

Ayamachi: Oh no…

Machigai: [a la Kel] Awwwww here it goes!!

Dedicated to (skip ahead if you don't want to read it): Drops of Jupiter (the only person who reviewed Is You Is, Or Is You Ain't [My Baby]), Shinju Meg Uchuno, griff drake, Cherry-Blossom and Matteo (who inspired me to start posting my stuff in the first place), everyone who reviewed The Braid Boy (my first fic), cherry-cherry girl (who's reviewed practically everything I've ever written), RebelAngel Kimiko55 and Chibi Kimmi (who reviewed Psionics), Phelan (he knows why), Konran no Tenshi (for a whole bunch of stuff), the people at Scifi's Dominion (who are the cause of my insanity), my ex-roommate Haqikah our friend Bisma and Fragile (the inspiration for Hamster Sitting), my parents (without whom I wouldn't exist), my fourth grade teacher Mrs. Sonya Wisdom (yes that is her real name),Professor Dixon who inspired me to do the Historical Fanfiction series, the writers and producers of Risky Business, my cousin Kavi (who is my best friend in all the world), Cassius (damned panty thief), every single candy company in the world, every anime and manga company and the creators, and to all my reviewers! LUV Y'ALL!!

Disclaimer: Come on, you know what it's supposed to say.

WARNING: Quatre bashing, but it's not too bad… 

The Quat Came Back [a song parody]

By Kaori

Duo: Yatta! A song parody!

Heero: You mean you actually enjoy these?

Duo: Well, yeah.

Wufei: Weakling…

Duo: :P

Trowa: I don't sing.

Kaori: Yes you do, I have the MP3 to prove it.

Trowa:…

Kaori: C'mon, you have such a lovely voice!

Trowa: No.

Kaori: What if I sing with you?

Trowa: No.

Kaori: What if I give you pocky?

Trowa: No.

Kaori: [takes out a metal baseball bat] What if I threaten to beat you senseless if you don't cooperate?

Trowa: //_O//.uWhere's the lyric sheet…

Kaori: ^_^ Sugoi!

Wufei: Onna! Can we get on with this now?

Kaori: Yeah, yeah. Music! Lights!

Machigai is on the piano.

Trowa: [sighs and then starts singing]The war has ended, we knew it wouldn't last

Things like that pop up and pass

He wanted to sleep over, and I said it was all right

He left early the next day, and came back that night –

Quatre: Um, Trowa…my sisters are trying to hook me up with their friends again. Do you mind if I stay here tonight?

Trowa: -_-0

Trowa: The Quat came back, the very next day

The Quat came back, I thought he left for good

But the Quat came back, he just couldn't stay away.

Quatre: [puppy eyes] Please?

Trowa: I should've made him leave like I wanted to

But those bright blue eyes had turned me into goo

He bounced inside and before I knew

My single person home was housing two – 

Wufei: You're weak, Barton!

Trowa: //.u I know….

Duo: So the Quat stayed on, for six more days

The Quat stayed on, Tro' could never turn him down

Oh the Quat stayed on, much to Trowa's dismay!

Trowa: Heero came over for a game of chess

Quatre cleaned the place up, it looked its best

The place looked good, that was no contest

But the little hypochondriac wasn't satisfied yet –

Quatre: There's a spot on this window that just won't come out…

Duo: The Quat cleaned up, he gets no pay

The Quat cleaned up, he does it for enjoyment

Oh the Quat cleaned up, and Trowa's got a guest today!

A knock at the door, Trowa answers it. Heero and Wufei are standing there.

Trowa: Heero, Wufei.

Heero: Hn.

Wufei: Barton.

Heero and Wufei enter the house.

Trowa: Heero came a little early with Wufei in tow

We had a conversation about peeps we used to know

Wufei kept Quatre busy, while I played chess with Heero

But I knew it wouldn't last, and soon they had to go –

Wufei: Barton, I don't envy you in the slightest. [leaves]

Duo: And he's stuck with Quat, and no one seems to care

He's stuck with Quat, it's gonna drive him crazy

Oh he's stuck with Quat, the pilot with the golden hair.

Heero: Duo, aren't you overdoing it a little bit.

Duo: I'm only singin' what Kaori-san wrote.

Heero: Hn…

Kaori: Oi! Get back in your places! [Duo and Heero scamper off] 

Trowa: It's been two years since he moved in

He's really not so bad when you get used to 'im.

But he cleans everything in sight much to my chagrin

Sometimes I think he should be in an institution!

Quatre: [ZERO system glare] You wouldn't dare! Because you know…

Wufei, Duo, Heero (Wufei and Heero are a little reluctant): The Quat will come back, the very next day

The Quat will come back, just like a boomerang!

The Quat will come back, and he'll never go away!

~Owari~


End file.
